Good
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: Time Lords only have 12 regenerations. Well, only 12 MALE regenerations, strictly speaking. (I own nothing.) ONESHOT.


Crashing.

Yes! No. Well...

It took a minute for this to register.

"Oh," the Doctor groaned. "I'm crashing. That's good! Wait..." slight pause.

"Oh," the Doctor repeated. "That's not. That's very, very, very not good. In fact, it might even be bad."

Think!

The problem was, thinking might only make the situation worse for the Doctor.

"Yes! No... oh, that's it!" the Doctor yelled. "How thick am I? Just regenerated! Forgot about that."

Okay, hair. Hair was good. The Doctor hadn't been a baldie yet, and wasn't planning to anytime soon. Nose? Yes. Felt odd. Smaller. Eyes? Well, obviously, or there would be no sight. Wait.

Reverse. Pause.

Hair?

Yes, hair. There was something about the hair. Other than the fact that having it was good. Hang on...

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and gasped.

"Oh, you've got to be joking me!" he croaked. "Tell me you're joking me!"

No way! No way!

No way.

"I'm a girl!" he- or, rather, she croaked. "No way!"

"Oh, that's awful! How is that?!" the Doctor yelled. "Oh, this is just... oh, oh. Oh, that's really not good. Really really not good."

The Doctor paced the console.

"What will I wear?!" she finally cried. "Wait. Hang on." she lifted up a lock of hair and beamed.

"Brilliant! Finally, I'm ginger!" she yelled. "Finally! Finally..." her shouts died down when she remembered the situation.

TARDIS. Crashing. Crashing TARDIS.

Oh, yeah. Both those words should not be in a sentence together. She'd just remembered that.

"Landing! Okay, landing this thing. Should be a piece of Zorgon!" she frowned. "Cake. Meant cake. I meant to say cake!" she made a mental note. Zorgons are not cake. She was pretty sure they didn't taste like cake, either.

What was a Zorgon again?

* * *

"Butterflies!" the Doctor frowned. "Hang on. There are no butterflies at night, are there? Or do they just go away? Huh. Maybe they're always around, but at night, you don't see them!" she finally concluded, then frowned.

She'd just stepped out of the TARDIS for a quick peek outside. Should take no time for a short little repair.

"Stay away!" a girl with sandy brown hair leapt out of the bushes. "I'm warnin' you, 'm armed." she glanced down at a stick she held in her hands. "With a very, very pointy stick."

"Oh, hello," the Doctor said, beaming. "I'm the Doctor."

The girl looked the Doctor up and down. "Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor, if you don't mind," the Doctor said cheerfully. She looked up over the girl's shoulder and at the house nearby. "Is that where you live?"

"Why d'you want to know?" the girl asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," the Doctor said, frowning. "It... just reminds me a bit of a clown, that's all. With the red tiling and whatnot." the girl scoffed.

"No, 'course not," she said. "That's the vet's. I work there."

"No, really," the Doctor insisted. "Clowns are rubbish. They don't make you laugh, they really just scare the crap outta ya, don't they?" the Doctor suddenly paused. "Okay. Swearing. That's new. Not that good. Stay PG-13." she tapped herself on the head.

Alex stared. 'Kay. A loony. Well, if they weren't trying to blow her up or shoot her in the head, she was fine with whoever the hell they were.

"Alex," she said, extending a hand. "Alexis Brown. Everybody calls me Alex, though."

"The Doctor. Everyone calls me that. Don't know why. I call me that, too. Don't know why about that, either," the Doctor said, shaking her hand. "Oh, I said that bit already, didn't I? I'll have to fix that."

Alex shook her head, then glanced over the Doctor's shoulder. "Is that... a police box?" she asked curiously.

"No, it's an intergalactic space-time travel machine," the Doctor said, smiling brightly.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's a joke," the Doctor said, still smiling. "Blimey."

"Why you wearing that?" Alex gestured to her clothing. "I mean... it's all..." The Doctor looked down.

"Oh. Forgot about this. Just be a minute." she spun around.

"Where are you going?" Alex called.

"To change," the Doctor told her.

"In there?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, stepping into the box.

"Okay," Alex said, tossing the stick into the bushes and sighing. "That was weird."

* * *

"Okay, clothes," the Doctor said. "Clothes, clothes, clothes. What should I wear?" she shoved around some different coats and shirts.

"Gosh," the Doctor finally spoke. "I can't even think of what to wear! Is this what all women are like? No wonder River..." her voice trailed off.

"Ooh," the Doctor said. "Oh, River. Oh, that's gonna be an awkward conversation."

She shook the thought off and picked up a white collared shirt with pearly buttons. "Okay. Does this fit me?" she picked up another garment, this was a denim jacket.

"Hey!" she suddenly realized after putting them on. "They don't have any pockets on the inside!"

Well, that was new. She'd have to get a purse! Or sew pockets in. What would he- she look like a purse? Oh, that would be such a hazard in running away in life-or-death situations. Imagine it bouncing all about! And what if it fell from-

Okay. She would just sew pockets in.

She finally decided on a pair of dark denim jeans to go with the denim jacket and shirt.

"Denim," she said. "Into denim now. Denim is good. Good denim." she flashed a cheeky grin and headed back out the doors.

* * *

_**So I mainly wrote this for fun, since a lot of people have been discussing 'female Doctors' and whatnot. Also I wrote it because I'm still not over that SJA episode, The Day of the Clown. Clowns freak me out. Seriously.**_

_**This IS intended to be a oneshot, I may or may not continue it depending if anyone wants me to continue it. ;)**_

**_R&R and have a great day!_**


End file.
